Hate or love
by bluesapphire93
Summary: perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakan gaara entah itu benci atau...cinta? yosh read n ripiuwww minna...
1. Chapter 1

Foto Kronologi

Kembali ke Album · Koleksi Foto Koran Naruto Shippuden · Halaman Koran Naruto Shippuden

Sebelumnya · Selanjutnya

Pair:gaahina  
Warning:ooc,typo*always -,-  
Genre:romance,fighting(maybe),semi- canon,etc.  
Rated:T (aman dikonsumsi _grin emotikon_ )  
Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, while this story is mine _smile emotikon_

ANGEL!

Chapter1  
Prolog

Summary : Saat sang kazekage yang egois dan suka mementingkan diri sendiri menginginkan seorang gadis polos dari Konoha,apa yang akan di lakukan sang Hokage yang juga diam-diam menyukai gadis tersebut.

Perang atau menyerahkan 'gadis' itu?

~~~~~~

Normal pov

"Kau di pecat!"Ucap sang kazekage berambut merah dengan tatapan intimidasi yang begitu menakutkan.

"Tapi..tapi kazekage Sama..saya sungguh tak sengaja"ujar sang seketaris dari orang nomor satu di Sunagakure itu.

"Setelah membuat salah,masih membela diri? Cih dasar tak berguna!"Hardik sang kazekage .

"Go..gomenasai kazekage sama"jawab seketaris itu dengan wajah menunduk.

"Keluar!"Perintah nya sambil melirik kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Sunagakure pada siang hari.

"Baiklah,,sekali lagi gomenasai kazekage sama"tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali dari sang kazekage ia langsung menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan orang yang paling dihormati di Sunagakure itu.

"Huft" terdengar helaan nafas kasar sang kazekage setelah mendengar pintu ruangan nya tertutup dari luar.

Ia kembali memandang ke arah luar kantor nya,yang menampilkan pemandangan suna dibalik kaca besar itu.

Sabaku No Gaara ! Satu nama yang sangat mempengaruhi Sunagakure,seorang pemimpin desa yang sangat egois dan keras kepala. Akan tetapi kemampuan nya dalam bertarung tidak diragukan lagi,bahkan ia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan suna saat di serang oleh Akatsuki dua tahun yang lalu walaupun ia harus rela terbaring selama seminggu tanpa bergerak di rumah sakit dikarenakan kehabisan cakra yang ia punya .

Dan minggu ini ia telah mencetak rekor dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya,ia sudah memecat 13 seketaris dengan kemampuan otak yang sudah tak diragukan lagi ,minggu-minggu yang lalu paling banyak ia hanya memecat 6 orang seketaris dalam seminggu. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya? Dari 2 bulan yang lalu sampai saat ini sudah terhitung 52 orang seketaris pilihan yang ia pecat.  
Semenjak ia menjabat menjadi kazekage 2 tahun belakangan ini yang menjadi seketaris nya adalah nenek chiyo, setelah nenek chiyo meninggal dunia 3 bulan yang lalu,maka posisi nenek chiyo digantikan dengan orang lain,dan mungkin sampai saat ini tidak ada yang bisa memahami sikap Gaara .

Tok..tok..tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan gaara yang tengah asik berkelana kesana kemari.

"Masuk"jawab nya datar.

"Sudah 13 orang dalam minggu ini Gaara! "Ujar Temari sambil melipat tangan didada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di daun pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali.

"Hn"gumamnya sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Ayo lah Gaara,jangan seperti ini terus! Hanya karna masalah sepele kenapa kau harus memecat mereka" ucap temari sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Salahkan mereka yang berkerja tak becus!"Jawabnya cuek.

"Apa lagi salah nya kali ini?memecahkan cangkir?menjatuhkan pena?atau terlambat mengantar kopi?" Tanya temari sambil mengingat-ingat alasan adiknya memecat orang-orang yang selama ini menjadi seketarisnya

"Dia menjatuhkan berkas-berkas yang sangat penting sampai berserakan" jawab Gaara dengan raut tak suka.

"Haaaaa,,mungkin ia tak sengaja!lagian berkas-berkas itu bisa disusun kembali kan "ujar temari sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah adiknya yang satu ini.

"Aku tak suka orang yang ceroboh temari nee " jawabnya enteng.

"Hmm,terserah kau saja Gaara!sepertinya kau sangat jenuh dengan pekerjaanmu saat ini ya? "Tanya temari lagi

"Mungkin"jawab gaara yang lagi-lagi terkesan cuek.

"Aku punya ide!,seperti nya kau sangat butuh refreshing saat ini gaara,dan aku tau desa yang cocok untuk kau kunjungi!tenang saja masalah kantor akan aku suruh kankuro untuk menangani nya selama kau pergi"ujar temari penuh semangat.

"Terserah!"Jawab Gaara .

"Baiklah,kau akan berangkat ke Konoha 2 hari lagi"ujar temari dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Hn"jawab Gaara seadanya.

Apa yang akan ditemui Gaara saat dikonoha nanti?

TBC~  
Yosh ini baru prolog nya


	2. Chapter 2

"Baiklah,kau akan berangkat ke Konoha 2 hari lagi"ujar temari dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Hn"jawab Gaara seadanya.

Apa yang akan ditemui Gaara saat dikonoha nanti?

Normal pov

Sudah 2 hari Gaara melewati perjalanan nya menuju Konoha,berlari dan terus saja ia melompati pohon-pohon yang ada dihutan,diperkirakan 2 jam lagi ia akan sampai di Konoha.  
Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menggunakan pasir nya untuk terbang yang pastinya tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lama,akan tetapi mengingat dia tak pergi sendirian tidak mungkin ia akan menggunakan jurus pasir terbang nya itu,ada beberapa pengawal yang ikut dengan nya dan tak lupa pula ada kakak perempuan yang juga ikut serta pergi kekonoha bersama nya.

Tap..

Akhirnya rombongan dari Suna itu sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha,Genma dan beberapa orang ninja laki-laki lainnya yang sedang bertugas menjaga gerbang konoha langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat saat mengetahui tamu penting yang sudah berdiri di dekat gerbang .

"Konnichiwa Kazekage Sama" sapa Genma hormat.

"Hn"jawab gaara sekenan nya.

"Apa hokage kalian sudah memberitahu maksud kedatangan kami kemari?"Tanya Temari pada ninja yang ada di depan nya.

"Hokage sama sudah memberitahu kami,untuk itu kami akan mengantar Kazekage sama beserta rombongan ke tempat penginapan " tawar genma pada mereka.

"Hmmm,,kalau begitu cepatlah,aku sudah terlalu lelah melewati perjalanan kemari kalau waktu istirahatku di perjalanan hanya sebentar saja" ucap temari dengan nada menyindir Gaara, memang Gaara lah yang keras kepala untuk terus ingin melanjutkan perjalanan dengan alasan tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya tanpa memperdulikan tenaga orang-orang yang mengikuti nya.  
gaara yang memang tidak pernah peka terhadap sekitarpun tak merasa tersinggung,ugh kau benar-benar sangat keterlaluan sekali gaara !

"Baik lah kalau begitu mari saya antar"tawar genma sopan yang disetujui Gaara dengan angukkan kepalanya.

Saat ini Gaara sudah berada di dalam kamar penginapan nya,ia pun melepaskan gentong pasir *entahlahanegaktaunamanya dan meletakan nya di sebelah tempat tidur,sejenak iapun mulai meregangkan otot-otot nya yang terasa pegal,setelah merasa cukup rileks iapun mulai berbaring di atas ranjang kamar sama sekali tidak tidur melainkan hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Yang terbayang hanya masa lalu nya yang menyakitkan itu.

~flashback~

"Dia...Monster"ujar ibu-ibu sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Jangan pernah kalian mendekatinya,,dia itu sangat berbahaya!"Ucap ibu-ibu yang bertubuh gembul pada anak-anak yang ada disekitarnya

Gaara kecil yang mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang-orang yang membicarakan nya hanya bisa bisikan itu terus terdengar olehnya sampai ia benar-benar merasa sesak,ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Seolah sedang melihat hantu si ibu-ibu itu langsung menyeret anak-anak yang ada di taman bermain itu menjauhi Gaara,meninggalkan Gaara duduk sendirian di ayunan taman bermain yang cukup luas itu .

"Hiks...aku hanya ingin bermain"ujar nya lirih.

Saat itu Gaara kecil memang benar-benar kesepian.

Hidup tanpa kasih sayang itu sangat menyakitkan.

~End flashback~

Gaara sudah tak mempunyai orang tua dari bayi,bahkan ia dijauhi orang-orang dikarenakan mempunyai shukaku didalam tubuhnya yang saat itu belum bisa dia kendalikan.  
Saat ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat itu lah shukaku akan menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya,maka dari itu orang-orang takut tersakiti bila berada didekatnya.  
Hanya Temari dan Kankuro lah yang bisa membimbing Gaara ke arah yang lebih baik,terbukti sekarang Gaara bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Cih"Gaara yang baru tersadar dari lamunan nya hanya mendecih  
Kesal saat merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Gaara pun segera bangkit dari ranjang dan mulai menyandang gentong pasirnya kembali.

Gaara mulai melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari penginapan,berjalan-jalan sedikit mungkin akan menjernihkan pikiran nya.

Bruukk

Saat tiba dilapangan konoha yang biasa nya digunakan untuk latihan, tiba-tiba saja Gaara di tabrak gadis kecil yang sedang berlari tanpa melihat arah,untung saja Gaara dianugrahi berbadan kekar sehingga tak membuat nya terjatuh,berbanding terbalik dengan sang tersangka yang sekarang sudah terduduk di tanah.

Dari kejauhan terlihat gadis berambut indigo sepinggang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hanabi!sudah berapa kali neechan bilang ?kalau berlari itu lihat-lihat!"Bentak gadis indigo itu pada tersangka yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan nya.

"Gomen neechan,aku tak sengaja"ujar gadis kecil tadi pada sang kakak.

"Dasar Baka!,sekarang ayo minta maaf pada jii san itu"perintah sang kakak pada adiknya.

Hanabi pun berdiri dibantu oleh kakaknya yang berwajah ayu itu.

"Gomenasai jii san,adik saya memang cero..."Ucapan sang kakak terputus saat ia berhasil melihat wajah korban tabrakan adik nya tadi.

"Boh"sambung nya dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"Ada apa Hinata nee?"Tanya hanabi binggung melihat kakak nya bertampang seperti orang linglung.

"Ah,Kazekage Sama gomenasai..gomenasai.."Ujar hinata sambil membungkuk kan badannya berulang kali .

"Hn"jawab Gaara singkat.

"Hanabi ayo minta maaf pada kazekage sama "suruh hinata berbisik pada adiknya dari tadi belum angkat suara untuk meminta maaf

"Gomenasai kazekage Sama"ucap hanabi sambil membungkuk kan badannya sekali.

"Hn"lagi-lagi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut nya hanya dua konsonan huruf itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu kazekage sama "pamit hinata buru-buru karna tak kuat lagi melihat tatapan tajam dari mata yang mengarah padanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicara hinata langsung menyeret hanabi meninggalkan gaara disana,memang perilaku yang kurang sopan,tapi apa daya hinata benar-bener ketakutan melihat tatapan gaara tadi.

Gaara hanya menatap punggung hinata yang mulai menghilang dibalik belokan sana.

"Hinata...Kau Milikku" ucap gaara dengan seringaian nya.

Langit yang dihiasi awan kemerah-merahan menandakan sebentar lagi berakhirnya tugas sang mentari dan akan digantikan oleh sang bulan.

Tampak di sebuah penginapan konoha sang Kazekage yang berwajah tegas masih duduk disamping ranjangnya dengan tenang,entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Gaara hanya diam tak bersuara sampai bunyi ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Gaara nee-chan masuk ya"suara temari dibalik pintu terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya yang disusul muncul nya temari di dalam kamar penginapan nya.

"Hn,ada apa nee-chan?"Tanya Gaara tenang.

"Ckckck bisakah kau buang barang sebentar saja muka datar mu itu?aku seperti berbicara dengan tembok saja"gerutu temari saat memandang wajah tenang adik bungsu nya itu.

"Hn"lagi-lagi Gaara mengeluarkan jawaban singkatnya itu.

"Haaaa...sudahlah,memang susah berbicara santai denganmu,oh iya tadi ku dengar dari pengawal kau pergi dari penginapan tanpa izin,kemana saja kau hari ini Gaara?"Tanya temari penuh selidik

"Tak ada,aku hanya berjalan-jalan sedikit."Ujar Gaara sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang.

"Benarkah?"Tanya temari lagi dengan tatapan herannya.

"Hn"jawab Gaara yang mulai memajamkan matanya.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara temari hanya diam tak bersuara lagi,ia hanya memandang isi kamar penginapan adiknya.

"Temari nee"panggilan sang adik membuat temari kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada adik bungsu nya itu.

"Ya"jawab temari.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong pada mu" permintaan sang adik membuat temari mengerinyitkan kening nya.  
Temari pasti akan berwajah biasa jika kankuro yang meminta tolong pada lain halnya jika ia mendengar permohonan dari Gaara, pasalnya Gaara yang suka memerinta tidak akan mungkin repot-repot memohon pada nya,hellooo secara dia kan seorang Kazekage,semua perintah ada di tangan nya.

"Apa itu?"Lama terdiam temari pun menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tadi.

"Tolong bawakan aku Hinata Hyuga dan jadikan dia sebagai seketarisku saat di suna nanti" ujar Gaara tegas.

"Ap..apa katamu?kau menginginkan pewaris Hyuga itu untuk dijadikan seketaris mu?"Tanya temari terkejut saat mendengar permintaan Gaara yang menurut nya konyol itu.

"Hn"

"Ya ampun Gaara kenapa kau tiba-tiba menginginkan heirs Hyuga itu?itu sungguh sangat mustahil Gaara!kau tau clan nya tidak akan mungkin melepaskan pewarisnya untuk tinggal di luar desa ini."Ucap temari penuh penekanan pada tiap kata yang diucapkan nya.

"Aku...juga tidak tau nee-chan"ujar Gaara sambil memandang wajah kakaknya itu.

"Setidaknya kau memberikan ku alasan yang masuk akal,jika kau menginginkan seketaris yang sepintar hyuga itu aku pasti akan mencarikan nya,ninja perempuan yang cerdas dikonoha tidak hanya dia seorang Gaara!"Terang temari.

"Entah lah nee-chan,aku tak tau apa yang membuat ku ingin membawa nya,aku hanya merasakan ada dorongan dari dalam diriku untuk membawanya ke aku benar- benar tak mengerti"ujar Gaara sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
Oke mungkin ini adalah hari yang paling mengejutkan bagi temari, pasalnya Gaara yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai manusia es yang irit bicara,saat ini berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi dan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Haaa aku benar-benar pusing dengan permintaanmu yang satu ini,tapi aku akan coba untuk mengusahakan nya,nanti akan aku bicara kan pada hokage sebagai kerjasama antar desa"

"Hn"jawab Gaara sambil berdiri dan mulai menyandang gentong pasir nya .

"Kau mau kemana lagi Gaara?ini sudah malam kau tahu?"Tanya temari sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku ingin mencari angin sebentar nee-chan"jawab Gaara

"Ya terserah kau saja lah,yang penting jangan membuat masalah di desa orang" pesan temari pada gaara.

"Hn"

"Ya sudah nee-chan mau istirahat dulu"temari pun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menjauhi kamar Gaara.

Sepeninggalnya temari Gaara pun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari penginapan tersebut.

Sepertinya hari akan hujan yang ditandakan dengan angin yang lebih kencang malam ini,namun tak membuat gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

Tap..tap..tap..

Gaara terus saja melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia berhenti di sebuah air terjun yang tak terlalu besar di sebelah selatan konoha,keadaan nya sangat sepi membuatnya tertarik untuk menikmati germecik air barang sebentar saja,namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang ninja perempuan berambut indigo yang sedang berlatih keras di sebarang sungai tempat gaara berhenti,ia pun lebih memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon sambil memperhatikan gadis memang terlalu serius saat latihan atau bagaimana,si pengguna jurus byakugan itu sama sekali tak merasa kan cakra sang kazekage di sekitarnya,baru saat melakukan gerakan memutar, mata nya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan mata sang kazekage yang membuatnya langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

Gaara yang melihat gadis itu berhenti,malah melangkahkan kaki nya melompati sungai dan mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Kau beruntung karna aku bukan musuhmu,kau sangat lengah bahkan kau tak merasakan ada cakra lain yang mendekatimu"ujur gaara dingin.

"Ang...an ano kazekage sama sa..saya"  
Baru saja hinata akan menjawab tetapi suara sang kazekage sudah membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya.

"Inikah yang dibangga-banggakan konoha?salah satu ninja perempuan yang hebat?cih omong kosong"ucap gaara tajam

Mendengar ucapan gaara yang begitu tajam saat mengomentarinya membuat hinata hanya bisa diam tertunduk .

"Pulang lah,persiapkan dirimu!mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau akan mendapatkan berita yang mengejutkan"ujar Gaara sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat tersebut,mungkin ia akan kembali kepenginapan nya.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan ambigu dari seorang kazekage hanya bisa terdiam,dan ia pun juga mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kediaman clan Hyuga.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hinata masih memikirkan maksud dari pernyataan gaara tadi.

'Apa maksudnya ?' Hinata membatin dalam hati.

TBC

Yosh chapter 2...  
Yap sebenarnya nih ff udah pernah blue post di fp blue yg di facebook,,trus blue bakal remake lagi nih fict semoga aja reader sukaa^_^

Yosh buat para senpai mohon bimbingan nyaaa

akhirb kata ripiuwwwww ne


End file.
